Getting it Right
by shelly321
Summary: **Complete** P/J in future - the way they should be. Please see author's note...
1. Chicago

2011  
  
Joey Potter had left Capeside without a backwards glance. It's not that she didn't miss it or the people that she left behind but she knew that if she wanted a fresh start she had to plow forward and leave her "old" life behind. She had always known that she would leave after graduation - that was her fate. She kept in touch with everyone but kept her focus on what was ahead of her. After four years at Harvard studying English and psychology she had graduated with honors and was quickly snatched up for a masters program at Northwestern University. She had finished her program there and found a great job with an advertising agency in downtown Chicago. She was a consumer behavior expert and consulted with her firm's creative directors and their clients over which ad campaigns were effective and which were not. She lived in a great studio apartment on the top floor of an old Victorian building in the heart of Lincoln Park, one of Chicago's trendy neighborhoods. If people asked she would tell them that life was good and even she believed the lie. Truth be told, she was missing something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
Her old friends from Capeside had faired nearly as well as she in the "real" world. Dawson had of course followed his filming making dreams and moved to LA after high school graduation for film school and had never left. He was working is way up and had been an assistant director for an Indie film that had swept up all the awards at the Sundance Film Festival this past year. At the moment he was working on a big studio project that a friend had gotten him in on. Jen had done the typical four-year college thing and met the man of her dreams along the way. They got married their senior year and moved to Houston, TX where her husband, Tim, had grown up. They started a coffee shop together and after 6 years had a small chain of stores in Houston and Austin. Jen's only complaint in life was that the weather was too hot and humid in the Texas, but anything would be warm compared to Capeside. Jack and Andie were both still in Capeside. Jack had opened a sporting goods store in town and also had a high ropes course that he ran during the summer. After going to school at UMass Andie had returned to Capeside to help Jack out with his business and quickly put her skills to work as the event coordinator and public relations director for the ropes course. She had gotten married two years ago to Morgan, a man who had come to the ropes course with a group of his friends and instantly fell head over heals for the cute blond running the show. The only mystery was Pacey. He had left Capeside halfway through their junior year of high school to live with some aunt in northern Maine whose husband had died and she now needed someone to help her out with things. No one had heard from him directly but through the grapevine and with the help of Pacey's mother's inability to keep a secret they had learned that he had signed up for the Peace Corp (of all things) and lived in Russia for a few years before coming back to the States. After that he had moved around, making a living from writing novels under an unknown pen name. Last Joey had heard he had gotten his bachelor's degree from Boston University and was now living somewhere in Michigan.  
  
Only Joey knew the real reason why he had left Capeside in the first place, though she hoped that it wasn't the whole reason. They had shared a kiss, one simple kiss, but it had thrown everything into upheaval. Being that they were high schoolers, teenagers full of angst and worry, that kiss had changed everything. Though they never told anyone about it they had enough conversations to fill a giant cavern with the words they exchanged on the subject. What it all boiled down to was this: Pacey was in love with Joey but did not want to ruin his friendship with his best friend, Dawson. Joey loved Pacey but at the time did not realize it because her emotions and thoughts were too clouded with her relationship with Dawson. She had been too scared about what would happen and was not strong enough to stand up for what she wanted. Pacey had given her the choice and she had chosen to stay silent. He told her there were no hard feelings and that he needed to leave because though he could respect her decision he didn't want to have to live with it in his face for the next two years. He really did have a widowed aunt in Maine and that was where he was going but in all honesty he was running away, that was the only option he could see. If he stayed he would have to see Joey's face every day and know that she knew he loved her and that they would never be together.  
  
Looking back on it all Joey thought what a loss it was and how it hadn't needed to turn out the way it did. They were too naive to have thought that their world would have come crashing down had they told anyone how they felt. Joey regretted not ever telling Pacey how she felt, and even more so that she didn't realize it until too late. The reality of loving Pacey had hit her one day when she was walking to class at Capeside High School and thought she saw Pacey down the hall. Her heart raced and she ran down the hall only to see that it was not Pacey standing in front of her but Dawson. How she got them confused she would never be able to say but she did know at that moment that she loved Pacey because as soon as she saw it was Dawson in front of her felt disappointed. With Dawson she had never felt that feeling before, he had let her down before but never in this way. And if she could have wanted Dawson to be Pacey that badly it had to say something for how deeply her feelings ran. From that day on, she never made choices she regretted again. It seemed rather cliché, but she had made one gigantic mistake that would follow her around and if she could make it up to Pacey then she sure as hell would make it up to herself. That was her drive in life, not to have regrets and to know how she felt and never leave things unsaid.  
  
That drive took her out of Capeside to where she was today, sitting behind her desk on the 23rd floor of an office building off of Michigan Avenue. One wall of her office was a window that faced Lake Michigan. It was a gorgeous day, perfect for a run along the shoreline after work, she thought to herself. A knock on her door drew her gaze back inside.  
  
"What's up, Max," she smiled at her assistant, Maxine, and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"Joey," Maxine cleared her throat, "Your one o' clock appointment is here and is waiting in the lobby, do you want me to show him in?"  
  
"That would be great. Could you also call and make reservations for 6:30 for Kevin and I at Vincent's," Joey raised her eyebrow at her assistant's grimace, "I know you don't like him, Max, but what's a girl to do? I have to have someone to take to all the holiday parties coming up and Kevin can hold his own with conversation and doesn't turn into a stammering idiot when faced with the celebrities that come to our parties here at the agency."  
  
"Whoa there, Joey, it's your life, I'm just your underpaid assistant," Maxine grinned, "Oh, and a little FYI in case Kevin doesn't make the cut, Mary in reception said that your new client is quite a looker. Who knows what will happen."  
  
Joey shot Maxine a glance that had her running out of the room with a laugh. Joey sighed deeply and shook her head; Maxine was a godsend and had been working for her for the past two years. She knew Joey's life inside and out, which also meant she knew how to push her buttons. She and Kevin had been seeing each other off and on for the past 6 months. They had gone to various business functions together and dually impressed each other's co- workers. While there was no fire or passion in their relationship, they got along great and fit perfectly into each other's lives. What was a girl to do?  
  
Joey cleared her mind and turned her attention to the new client her boss, Roger, had asked her to meet with. Roger had just returned from a trip to California and had come back with a handful of potential new clients and even more solid business contacts. The client coming in today was from a movie studio in Burbank and was looking to gather information about the 20 to 30 something generation of women. Since Joey fit into that category, Roger had offered her up for the initial meeting instead of meeting with them himself since he was a 50 something male. The whole project was a little vague but that was what Joey excelled at, taking the unclear and making it clear. Joey looked up from the notes in front of her in time to see Maxine heading down the hall towards her office. Joey stood up from her desk as Maxine entered her office and moved aside to let the new client in. Joey's "client" smile instantly turned to her true, broad smile as she recognized the handsome face in front of her.  
  
"Dawson Leery, what on earth are you doing here," Joey burst out as she rounder her desk to catch Dawson in a hug, "Have I been set up?"  
  
"Hey, gorgeous," Dawson laughed as he returned he fierce embrace, "Glad to know you still remember who I am!"  
  
Joey stepped back and took in the full picture. Dawson looked the same as ever, from his tussled blond hair and crystal blue eyes to his boyish good looks. He had grown up enough to look trustworthy but was still as attractive as ever.  
  
Maxine stood gaping at the door, she had never seen a look of pure happiness on her bosses face. "Can I get either of you anything," she asked.  
  
Joey took her eyes off Dawson for a moment and shook her head, "I'm fine right now. Do you want anything Dawson; coffee, water, a soda?"  
  
"No thanks," Dawson said, "Maybe later."  
  
"Thanks for asking Maxine, but I think we are fine." Joey said to her assistant and felt she should quickly explain who Dawson was, "This is an old friend of mine from Capeside, where I grew up. He's a director out in LA now."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Maxine smile warmly, "I knew Joey came from somewhere but we haven't seen any evidence of it yet. I'll leave you too alone to catch up." 


	2. Pathetic

Joey and Dawson took a couple hours and caught up on each other's lives. Dawson had met Roger at the conference they both had attended the week before in San Diego on selling the motion picture industry. Dawson's upcoming movie was going to be targeted at the demographic that Joey had been told about and once he learned that Joey worked for Roger they put together the plan for Dawson to come out to Chicago and meet with Joey. Roger had obliged in not revealing Dawson's identity to Joey. Dawson told Joey that he had met the woman of his dreams, Andrea, and was going to be getting married in March out in California. Joey told Dawson about work and life in Chicago. They exchanged the news each had heard about the others in their group and talked a little about the good old days in Capeside, both agreeing that leaving had been the best thing for them.  
  
Dawson did not know any more about Pacey than Joey but said had talked to him a couple times on the phone. Both times Pacey had called Dawson and didn't tell him where he was calling from but sounded like he was doing well.  
  
"I guess some of us just needed to escape Capeside," Dawson concluded.  
  
'Or simply run away,' Joey thought to herself, but not wanting to tell Dawson after all this time about her thoughts on the matter she just nodded her agreement.  
  
The two made plans for Dawson to meet Joey and Kevin for dinner. Dawson had brought along some information on the project and Joey was going to look it over before dinner while Dawson went back to his hotel room and made some phone calls. After he left Joey found herself unable to do anything but think of Capeside, a habit she had broken herself of long ago.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent's was Joey's favorite restaurant in Chicago. It was two blocks from her house on an out of the way street. It was enough off the beaten path to keep tourists from finding it and was always busy with locals. The food was prepared from scratch by Vincent Lombargo and his wife, Isabella. Their three children, Lola, Nina and Vincent Jr. were always at the restaurant, helping out in the kitchen or serving food and entertaining guests in the dining area.  
  
Joey arrived ahead of Kevin and Dawson and was greeted graciously by Nina. The 25 year old dark haired beauty showed Joey to her favorite table, a large booth in the back from which you could watch the entire restaurant. Joey loved to watch the Lombargo family in action and see how everyone interacted with each other.  
  
"How's it going tonight, Josephine," all the Lombardo's insisted on calling Joey by her more feminine given name instead of her boyish nickname. Joey allowed this exception because they were so endearing.  
  
"It's going great, Nina," Joey answered, "How about yourself, whose heart are you breaking this week?"  
  
Nina blushed as Lola walked up and linked arms with her sister. Lola rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"My little sister isn't aware of the effect she has on the men around her. It's a good thing or else her head might get too big. Just last week we had to talk to one of bus boys because he stopped whatever he was doing whenever she walked by, poor kid."  
  
The three women laughed and Joey patted Nina's arm. Nina just smiled shyly and twisted away from her sister and off to take an older couple order from a table at the front of the restaurant. Lola shrugged and put a glass of red wine down on the cocktail napkin in front of Joey. Another great thing about Vincent's was that they always knew what she wanted. Joey never had to place an order and always seemed to get just what she wanted, whether it was Fettuccini Alfredo, Pasta Primavera, or a special Lombargo family concoction.  
  
"What's this I hear about a handsome man joining you and Kevin for dinner," Lola questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Maxine said he was quite a looker."  
  
"Oh Lord, that woman, she probably would have loved it if I had asked her to join us for dinner," Joey sighed, "He is a old friend of mine who is in town to work on a project with my firm. I couldn't let him go hungry, now"  
  
"Oh, sure," Lola smirked, "Maybe you are showing Kevin that there is competition in the field to spur him into action. If you ask me, I think that he is getting a little too lazy in this relationship."  
  
"Well thank you for your opinion but I can handle Kevin," Joey said, letting a hint of annoyance into her words, "Besides, my friend, Dawson, is engaged."  
  
At that moment both Kevin and Dawson came into the restaurant. While Dawson scanned the room looking for Joey, Kevin's gaze shot to the back of the room where he knew Joey would be sitting. Joey raised her hand to wave at both men. Joey hadn't noticed until now how much they resembled each other. Both were tall and broad shouldered with the same blond hair and blue eyes on top. The difference was Dawson's eyes were full of life while Kevin's were more subdued and serious, this suited his personality and occupation as a securities manager for a downtown bank. Joey had never been bothered by the seriousness, it was most often reflected in her own eyes. But seeing them now in direct contrast with Dawson's lightness, Joey had a slight feeling that she was missing something.  
  
Both men made their way over to Joey's table and along the way realized they were both there meeting Joey and by the time they had gotten to her table had already introduced themselves. Kevin leaned over and kissed Joey's cheek while Dawson stood smiling over his shoulder.  
  
"I see you two have already introduced yourselves," Joey said turning to Lola, "Lola Lombargo, this is Dawson Leery; Dawson, Lola."  
  
Dawson and Lola shook hands and Lola gave Dawson the once over and nodded approvingly.  
  
"Any friend of Joey's is certainly a friend of mine," Lola said in her sultry voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," Dawson returned the flirtatious banter.  
  
"Lola, you know what we want so place an order for us."  
  
"No problem, Joey. What can I bring you guys to drink?"  
  
"Gin and tonic for me," Kevin replied.  
  
Dawson glanced at Joey's glass, "I'll have whatever Joey's having, she seems to know the ropes around here."  
  
Lola threw one last smile over her shoulder as she sashayed over to the kitchen. Joey laughed and shrugged at both men sitting with her. Kevin was busy checking his messages on his cell phone while Dawson was taking in the atmosphere around him.  
  
"This is a great place, Jo," Dawson commented, "Plenty of character and I'm willing to bet great food to keep you coming back time and time again."  
  
"Yeah, I could spend hours here just watching the people come and go. Plus, the Lombargo family is wonderful, every single one of them. Lola, who you met, is the oldest child and has all the confidence that comes with that position. Her younger sister, Nina, is a knock out but hasn't a clue to that end, it's really quite endearing. Their brother, Vincent Jr, or Vin is just as handsome as his sisters are beautiful, he's getting married next month to the pretty blond who is tending the bar, Maggie. She has been working here since she was 16 and the two have been in love forever it seems. Vincent and Isabella are the proud parents, no doubt, and are both back in the kitchen preparing something delicious you can be sure. They are the life behind this place and to listen to them talk you would think they were in their 20s and newly married instead of nearing 60 and married more than a quarter of a century. They are my family here in Chicago."  
  
"They sound great," Dawson said, giving his approval, "I'm glad you have people here in Chicago, I worry about you, you know."  
  
"You shouldn't, I'm happy. Besides, Bessie does enough worrying to take all thoughts of doing so from everyone else. She is convinced that I am going to get attacked every time I leave my apartment."  
  
"How're Bessie and Alexander doing? I saw them last Christmas when I was in town visiting my parents, the B&B was doing quite well at that time."  
  
"It still is, who would have thought that the Potter B&B would be featured in East Coast Travel Magazine… Bess and Alex are great too, he's growing up to be quite a young man."  
  
"Ah, the Potter B&B, pride and joy of Capeside," Kevin said, throwing his two cents worth in, "However did you guys get that going while you were in high school?"  
  
Dawson laughed suddenly, "Remember that weekend we all had to pretend to be guests in the B&B because Pacey had invited a critic to stay there. Pacey was intent on making that place a success."  
  
Joey felt a smile creep across her face remembering the fiasco of that weekend. She also remembered waking up in the middle of the night on the couch in front of the fire. Across the room from her was Pacey, fast asleep in her dad's old armchair. She had watched him sleep, mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest. He had started to stir so she quickly closed her eyes and did her best to appear to be sleeping. Joey heard him getting up from the chair and she hoped that he was leaving just so she could stop pretending to be asleep. But she sensed that he was coming nearer to her.  
  
"Jo, you'll get too cold out here now that the fire is out," Pacey had murmured, "We'll just have to do something about that."  
  
Joey felt his arms slide underneath her and pull her body into his chest. Before she knew what was happening he was picking her up and carrying her into her room off of the kitchen. Pacey had gently set her on the bed and tucked her blankets in over her. Joey could hardly breathe from having been so close to him in such an intimate way. And then he did something she would never forget, he carefully brushed her hair back from her face and ran his thumb along her bottom lip and back along her cheekbone. And like a whisper he brushed his lips over her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight sleeping beauty, sweet dreams."  
  
Joey had to wait until she was sure he was out of her room and out of ear shot before she could let out the breathe she had been holding in. At that time she had no idea what had just happened. It wasn't until a few weeks later when Pacey had kissed her along the side of the road that she had figured out that Pacey was in love with her. And it wasn't until much later that she knew she was in love with him.  
  
"Hey, Joey, you there," Kevin's voice snapped Joey back into the present, "Ah, there she is. Honey, I have some bad news. I just got a message from Rick, he needs me to fly down to Atlanta and deal with one of our clients who is worried about some end of the year tax bracket stuff."  
  
"That's fine," Joey dismissed the "problem" absently, then it dawned on her that this weekend was their ski trip up to Northern Michigan, "Kev, we're supposed to go away this weekend; we've had these plans for over a month. We can't get our deposit back now."  
  
"I know, honey, but you know how Rick can be," Kevin immediately went into troubleshooting mode, "Maybe we can reschedule the weekend and not loose our deposit. I can call there right now."  
  
Joey shook her head, "You know that this was the only weekend that worked for the both of us until after the end of ski season. But whatever, you have go, then go."  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise, maybe we can take a trip out to Colorado, you can ski until close to May out there," Kevin flashed his winning-over-the-client grin, "I'm going to go call Rick real quick and get the scoop, I'll be right back. Would you excuse me?"  
  
Joey gave him a polite smile and accepted his stretched out hand for a quick squeeze. Kevin rose from the booth and over the hallway leading to the bathroom and telephone to make the call on his cell phone.  
  
Dawson looked at Joey and grinning, "Trouble in paradise, honey?"  
  
Joey grimaced at the last word, "God, he is cheesy, isn't he? No, I mean, it's a problem but typical to our relationship. And it's not ever paradise, more a joint venture in not spending the nights alone. I was just looking forward to skiing more than anything."  
  
"Joey Potter, I do believe that you are settling for something less than utter romance with this guy. Where's the girl who used to believe in true love and all that jazz?"  
  
"I still believe in true love but it's the 'all that jazz' part that gets me. Maybe I am settling but what's the alternative? Really," Joey rolled her eyes, "And I am not disillusioned, I know this isn't the perfect relationship and I know it won't last forever. We're fooling no one here and that is fine. Like I told my assistant this afternoon, you need someone to take to all the holiday parties who can hold their own…"  
  
"All right, all right," Dawson threw back his head, laughing, "As long as you are all right with it then I will let it lie. Hey, I have an idea, why don't I go skiing with you? I'm here for the weekend and have other people I can see but I would much rather go to Michigan with you. There is no reason that we couldn't go together is there?"  
  
"Dawson, that is a great idea! Are you sure Andrea wouldn't mind you taking a trip with an ex-girlfriend? Rest assured Kevin won't mind a bit, in fact he will probably feel let off the hook."  
  
"Well then, it's settled," Dawson smiled, "Andrea has heard all about you, she won't be worried about the two of us together, so no worries there. What was the plan for the trip?"  
  
"We were leaving tomorrow around noon and driving up along Lake Michigan to a ski resort near Traverse City. We were planning on skiing all day Friday, Saturday and Sunday and then driving back early Monday morning."  
  
"That works perfectly with my plans, my flight back to LA doesn't leave until Tuesday evening. That way we can get some work done in the evenings if necessary and I can catch up with people on Monday and Tuesday."  
  
By the time Kevin came back to the table, Joey and Dawson were putting all the plans together. They explained their new plan to Kevin who did look like a child who had gotten away with stealing with only a light slap on the wrist. Lola came out of the kitchen, plates stacked up her arms, and loaded the table with various dishes filled with sinful looking food. The conversation was put on hold as their filled their mouths, and stomachs, with Vincent's specials of the day. The chef himself came out to make certain their meals were all right and they assured him that the food was spectacular, as always.  
  
After dinner Dawson bid Joey and Kevin a good night and headed back to his hotel to settle in for the night. Joey and Kevin stayed at Vincent's for a couple drinks and then walked home to Joey's apartment. As their usual Wednesday night date went, Kevin came in and immediately started kissing her, leading her back into her bedroom.  
  
By eleven Joey was curled up on the right side of the bed, pretending to be asleep. Kevin rolled out of bed and threw his clothes on out in the living room. As soon as she heard the click of the apartment door closing behind him, Joey sighed and reached her left arm out to turn on the lamp beside her bed. She grabbed the book on the end table and focused in on the novel that was certainly more captivating than the last couple hours had been.  
  
She giggled quietly, "Good lord, I am pathetic." 


	3. Andrew Wilder

The trip to Michigan had been uneventful. They had gotten a later start because they had to wait for Kevin to drop some ski equipment off for Dawson to use. He had been running late because of a meeting this morning. Joey had been in such a hurry to get going that she didn't even kiss him goodbye when they left, not that he even bothered to kiss her when he left her apartment on Wednesdays. But by the time they reached Crystal Lake Ski Resort thoughts of Kevin were the furthest thing from Joey's mind.  
  
She and Dawson had talked about everything during the 6-hour trip, from their failed attempts at having a relationship to the dire need for a president that the nation could rally behind. By the time they pulled into the parking lot of the main lodge, Joey sides were aching from laughing with her old friend. Joey ran inside to check them, arranging for them to have two rooms instead of one, while Dawson unloaded the contents of the trunk onto a luggage cart.  
  
They decided that the first thing on the agenda would be to grab some dinner since the pretzels Joey had bought just outside of the city at a gas station hadn't kept their hunger completely at bay. They took each got cleaned up and met in the restaurant downstairs for dinner.  
  
Halfway through their meal they noticed a small crowd of people gathering out in the lobby.  
  
"I wonder what is going on out there," Dawson asked, motioning out the door behind Joey.  
  
Joey turned in her chair to look behind her, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that author, Andrew Wilder is staying at this place this winter giving writing seminars. Apparently he is from the area. Have you read any of his stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, I actually picked up his latest book at the airport on my way here, he's a pretty good writer. He certainly captures the essence of small town dynamics perfectly," Dawson praised, "Maybe I can talk him into letting me turn one of his books into a movie."  
  
Joey laughed at Dawson's ever-present movie based mind, "You are unstoppable, Mr. Wilder will stand to chance against you. Isn't it funny that a crowd is gathering around him, if that is even him out there, I mean, he's just a writer, not an actor or a athlete."  
  
"I don't know, I have heard that he is pretty good looking, maybe that is why he doesn't put his picture in the back of his books, doesn't want to be attacked by you women."  
  
"Us women, it seems to me there are quite a few men out there, too," Joey quipped, "Maybe Mr. Wilder plays for the 'other team'. We could set him up with Jack. Besides, we don't even know it is him - it could very well be some other celebrity."  
  
Dawson caught their waiter's attention and waved him over to their table, "We were wondering about the crowd gathering in the lobby. What's going on out there?"  
  
"That crowd, sir, I believe is out there meeting Andrew Wilder, our local author. He is staying here for the next month or two giving talks and running workshops on writing," Todd, their waiter explained, "I think that his house is being remodeled so he needed a place to stay in the meantime and worked out this arrangement with Mr. Haggerty, our owner."  
  
"Thanks for the information, we appreciate it, Todd," Dawson turned his gaze back to Joey and said, "Maybe we can set you up with him, Ms. Potter."  
  
"Dawson, you just worry about getting yourself the rights to one of his books, I can take care of myself. Don't forget, I have Kevin."  
  
"Oh yes, Kevin, your knight in shining armor, how could I have forgotten him, he is a true gem."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder out in the lobby. She could shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Just then the band that had been setting up near the dance floor started playing a slow dance song. Dawson silently stretched his hand out to Joey and tilted his head towards the dance floor.  
  
"Someone has to be the first out there, it might as well be us."  
  
Joey made a face at Dawson but consented to his suggestion and rose with him and took his hand. Dawson led her to the middle of the floor and they fell in step with one another easily. She couldn't help but feel like she had in high school at the prom, that had been the last time she and Dawson had danced together. By their senior year they had finally realized that they were not meant for each other and that they were truly better off as friends. He had been dating Pacey's older sister, Gretchen, at the time. But they knew they had to dance together for old times sake.  
  
At that point, Pacey's leaving Capeside was still relatively new, he had only been gone a year. Joey had missed him so much and had secretly hoped that he would show up that night and take her in his arms and never let her go. But Pacey didn't come and the night ended with Joey tucked in bed long before any of the rest of her senior class was evening thinking about sleep.  
  
Joey's remembering was interrupted as the song ended and Dawson dipped her with one arms held tightly around her. The band seamlessly played into a much faster melody and Dawson began spinning her around the floor. To Joey's surprise there were a dozen couples with them on the floor, she hadn't even noticed she had been so caught up in her thoughts.  
  
Joey started looking around her as she twirled around the floor with Dawson. The crowd from the lobby was moving into the dining room with whoever was at the center of all this attention in the middle of the group. As the swarm of people thinned out from people sitting down Joey got a glimpse of the mysterious Mr. Wilder. A chill ran down her spine and she squeezed her eyes together tightly.  
  
'No, it couldn't be him,' Joey though to herself.  
  
At that moment Dawson switched directions, turning Joey around so her back was facing the entrance to the room. By the time Dawson turned her back, Mr. Wilder had been seated in the back of the room and was facing away from the dance floor. The song ended and Dawson kissed Joey's cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Joey," Dawson said softly, "That was just like old times."  
  
"No problem, I didn't step on your toes too many times did I," Joey said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Her heart was beating so hard but she knew it wasn't from the dancing. She had thought that that author was Pacey, what a silly idea.  
  
As they walked off the dance floor, Dawson laughed at Joey causing her to give him a quizzical look.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just look deathly pale and had this horrible thought that Kevin must be dull of a couples spins around the dance floor with me has that effect on you."  
  
"It's not… oh, shut up," Joey forced a laugh, "For that comment you are going to have to buy me a drink. I'll have an amaretto sour. I'm going to go powder my nose and I will meet you back at our table, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say," Dawson said as he turned and headed for the bar.  
  
Joey's trip to the bathroom was more of an escape than anything else. She quickly closed the door behind her and flipped the lock. As she leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"What am I thinking? Have I lost my mind," Joey asked the empty room, "It's having Dawson here, that has just made me think about Capeside and Pacey is a part of Capeside. That is what it is, nothing more. Besides, there is no way Andrew Wilder is Pacey Witter, no way!"  
  
Joey was a fan of Andrew Wilder's writing. Fan was an understatement, the day any of his new books were released; Joey snatched them up and read them from cover to cover. She had even read a couple of them over again and fallen more in love with them. He had a way of describing things that made you able to live in his words, at least that was what Joey told Maxine after reading his first novel, 'A Walk Through the Stars.' Wilder wrote about the New England coast and like Dawson had said, captured what small town life was like. The books covered the most random things and each one focused on one fictional town and the people that lived in it.  
  
Joey had to admit that one of the reasons she had wanted to come up to the Crystal Lake Resort was because she had heard Andrew Wilder would be there. She hadn't made a big deal about it because she prided herself on being able to maintain her 'cool' in the face of all celebrity - that came with her job. She also thought that maybe she didn't want to ruin the illusion; since she had no idea what Wilder looked like or who he was personality- wise, she was afraid that she would meet him and be disappointed. He could be a recluse like Hemingway or an eccentric like Anne Rice.  
  
"Okay, Joey, hiding in the bathroom isn't going to fix anything. Stand up and take yourself back out there. Pacey is not out there but a man you greatly admire as a writer is and now is your chance to meet him."  
  
Joey pulled herself off the floor and took a quick look in the mirror to make sure she didn't look too frightening and then unlocked the door and went out into the lobby. Crossing the room she could see through the door to her table. Dawson wasn't there yet, good, she hadn't taken too long in the bathroom. As Joey entered the room she looked over to the bar for Dawson and saw that he wasn't there so she scanned the room for him. She saw him over by Andrew Wilder's table, no doubt handing out his business card and trying to drum up some business. Dawson looked up and motioned for Joey to come over to the table.  
  
Joey walked across the room, heart beating faster with each step forward. As she got closer she saw that Dawson had a funny look on his face, much resembling the one he had the day of her surprise graduation party the day after prom. He had called and asked her to come over to his house and when he answered the door had seen the same look on his face. The moment she had stepped inside his house and she heard a loud 'Surprise' and all her friends and family jumped out from their hiding places at the Leery house. Now, moving towards Dawson, she knew that something was amiss, or it could just be her imagination. As she got closer, she heard Dawson telling the table that she worked in advertising.  
  
"Joey, I'd like you to meet the famous visiting author, Andrew Wilder," Dawson said with mischief in his voice.  
  
Wilder pushed his chair back as Joey walked up to the table and wiped his mouth off with the napkin in his lap. As he turned to greet Joey, Joey finally got a clear look at his face.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Joey," Pacey said, offering her his hand to shake, "I used to have a friend named Joey."  
  
"Huh, small world," Joey pushed the words out and took a deep breath not caring what the other people sitting around the table thought of her silence, they probably thought she was some star-struck fan.  
  
Dawson was trying unsuccessfully to hold in his laughter and it finally got the best of him, "Joey, you should see the look on your face, it is priceless. Though I guess it was pretty close to mine when I realized who this 'writer' was. I came up to introduce myself and do a little networking and there he was, our old friend, Pacey Witter."  
  
Joey stood speechless before Pacey. He was smiling but his eyes were emotionless. The whole exchange only took a few seconds but to Joey it seemed like an eternity. Pacey cleared his throat and Joey looked down, realizing she was holding his hand that she must have taken out of habit when he offered it. She dropped it like one would a hot piece of coal and tried to think of something to say. Pacey beat her to the punch.  
  
"Josephine Potter, it has been a long time." 


	4. Knock 'em out

Joey stood in front of Pacey, Dawson and table full of strangers and tried to pull a smile on her face. Finding that smile was almost as hard as finding something to say. Finally something popped into her mind and not caring if it was witty or not, she let it fly.  
  
"Mr. Wilder, I'm a fan of your work, it's a pleasure to meet you," Joey said coolly, plastering what she hoped was a smile on her face.  
  
Dawson turned to Joey with a confused look on his face, "Jo, that's all you have to say after not seeing this guy for years? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just surprised that's all, I don't really know what to say," Joey said, trying to get control of the emotions that were fighting for control of her body. Had she been alone she could have easily started crying, but in a roomful of people, one of which was Pacey, Joey had to force herself into "pr" mode. Warming up her smile she reached and hugged Pacey, "It is good to see you, however surprised I am."  
  
Joey felt Pacey tense as her arms went around his neck but he hugged her back. The connection was short but full of electricity. Dawson turned to the table of people behind Pacey while Joey and Pacey watched each other in silence.  
  
"Please excuse us, we'll let Pac -- I mean, Mr. Wilder, get back to you in a minute," Dawson turned back to his friends, "Pacey, why don't you join us for a drink after dinner, it looks like we have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't we meet in the lounge at 9:00? What do you say, Joey, you want to catch up?"  
  
Joey forced yet another smile on her face and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Come on, Dawson, why don't we let them finish their dinner?"  
  
Pacey smiled at Joey and Dawson as he turned back to his table. Dawson reached out and took Joey's arm and guided her back to their table. Joey sat down with a thud and gave Dawson a half-hearted smile, "Weird."  
  
"You're telling me, I walked up to the table expecting to schmooze my way into setting up a meeting to discuss a possible screen adaptation to one of Andrew Wilder's books, the minute he turned around I knew my schmoozing wouldn't get me anywhere with Pacey Witter, the guy I punched in the face for revealing my embarrassing nickname."  
  
Joey laughed and took a big swallow of the drink Dawson had gotten her at the bar, wishing she had asked for a shot of something dark and hard instead of the amaretto sour in her hand. "Hey, would you mind if we just met back here at nine, I should call and check my messages."  
  
"I should call Andrea and tell her who I ran into, she'll love it, I have told her so many stories about the two of us growing up," Dawson laughed, throwing his head back, "This is great, don't you think, Jo?"  
  
"Yeah, Dawson, it's great, just super."  
  
"Don't sound so thrilled, I know you and Pacey weren't the best of friends but you two were pretty good friends around the time he left. That reminds me, maybe we can get him to tell us what happened there."  
  
Joey looked over Dawson's should at Pacey's table, his back was to the room and even though she couldn't see his face, its image was permanently etched in her mind, as always but now she had an updated version. "Maybe, I'll see you back down here."  
  
Joey picked up her drink and took it with her towards her room. The moment the door slammed closed she tossed the contents of the glass down her throat, hoping whatever alcohol was in the drink would hit her soon. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had close to an hour before she had to be back downstairs. Though she had only used it as an excuse she thought she would check her messages anyway, maybe she was needed back in Chicago and would have to leave immediately.  
  
Four messages One and two were from Max informing her of a client meeting on Tuesday and a brainstorming session on Wednesday. Three was from Kevin apologizing again for missing the ski weekend but saying how great it was that Dawson was able to go. "Ugh, he can't even pretend to be jealous that I am here with another guy," Joey frowned. Four was Max again, saying she had just talked to Kevin and learned that he was in Chicago and Joey was in Michigan with the 'hottie from California, I mean, childhood friend.' Joey grinned - her assist's over-active mind slightly atoned for Kevin's lack of everything. Joey hit 'end' on her cell phone and found the speed-dial for her best friend, Christy.  
  
Joey and Christy had been assigned each other as roommates freshman year of college. Joey had moved in and survived one hour trying to be distant and not talk about herself before Christy had broken through the barrier with her warmth and genuine interest in Joey's life – past, present and future. By the end of freshman orientation week they had told each other everything, Joey spilling the Pacey saga and Christy crying over her boyfriend, Freddie, who was the love of her life and halfway across the country going to school in Texas. Christy had gotten over Freddie and was now happily married to Sam. Joey had tried desperately to move past Pacey but had yet to master that maneuver.  
  
"Hiya, it's me," Christy answered the phone, "How's Michigan and the D- man?"  
  
"I hate that you have caller-id, how can I ever call without you knowing?"  
  
"Use a payphone. What's up, shouldn't you be swooshing or something?"  
  
"Chris, not until tomorrow, but that's beside the point. He's here, Christy, he is here."  
  
"What do you mean," Christy said, pausing, "You don't mean, him, Pacey-him, do you? How could that be?"  
  
"He lives here, not at the lodge, but in the town, in Michigan. I went to the bathroom and came back and Dawson was talking to him. And there he was and now I have to go back downstairs and have drinks with he and Dawson. What am I going to do? What am I going to say? Oh my word, this is so not funny it's funny."  
  
"Jo, hon, hold up a minute. Pacey lives in Michigan in a ski town, okay. Let's look at the bright side." Christy was silent for a moment; Joey could tell she was trying hard to come up with something to make her laugh like she always did. "Hey, maybe he knows Andrew Wilder and could introduce you. You did say Wilder was from there right, that's why you were going up, right?"  
  
Joey laughed sarcastically, "He's him. I mean, Pacey Witter is Andrew Wilder, my literary hero. Andrew is Pacey's middle name and Witter is pretty close to Wilder, don't you think."  
  
"Whoa, I am completely lost now, Jo. Are you just pulling my leg, cause this is so unbelievable that it is either an outright lie, which is just mean, I might add. Or, it is a very sick truth."  
  
"Sadly, option two is on the bottom. Can you believe my luck? The moment I get to shake hands with someone I have wanted to meet since I picked up his first book, is the same moment I come face to face with my long lost whatever you want to call it. Chris, you need to tell me what to do because right now I can't think and I really just want to drink a lot."  
  
"Okay, drinking would be bad, you are a talkative drunk and we don't want you saying something you might regret later, like, 'Pacey, I've been in love with you for the past 10 years or so'. You need to think clearly and try and follow his lead. If he plays it cool, then you play it cool and if he is Mr. Long-lost friend, well then…"  
  
"I am Mrs. Long-lost friend, gottcha. God, this sucks. No matter how many times I have been through this meeting in my head it never went like this."  
  
"It never does, Jo, it never does. But I have faith in you, you CAN do it!" Joey could see Christy pumping her fist upward in encouragement. "One question."  
  
"Yes, Chris, he looks good," Joey smiled, "So good."  
  
"Well then you had better go freshen yourself up and go back downstairs and knock 'em out, Joey."  
  
"Thanks. Tell Sam I say 'hi' and get a hug for me, I'll talk to you tomorrow and let you know how it goes. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Jo."  
  
Joey punched 'end' again and threw the phone down behind her on the bed. She pulled herself off the bed and went into the bathroom, flipping on the light with her elbow. The face in front of her looked a lot more put together than she was feeling on the inside. "Thank God for small favors." One fresh coat of lipstick and she was ready to go. Joey turned off the lights in the room and headed back downstairs, taking a deep breath or two on the way and repeating Christy's words in her head, 'knock 'em out, Joey, knock 'em out.' 


	5. You Look Good

Joey walked into the lounge and waited a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Sitting along in a table to the right of the doorway was Pacey, his back facing her again. Joey walked up to the table, wishing Dawson had beat her downstairs. Pacey looked up from his half full beer as she slid into the seat across from him.  
  
"I ordered us a pitcher of Killians, but if beer isn't your style I can get you something else," Pacey offered.  
  
"No, beer sounds good."  
  
Pacey filled the frosty mug in front of Joey, tilting the glass to keep the foam to a minimum. Joey smiled and played with the napkin the glass was sitting on.  
  
"Look, Pace-"  
  
Pacey interrupted, "So what have you been up to, Joey, you can catch me up before Dawson gets here. I'd assume he already knows what's going on with you, hell, it's probably his life too."  
  
"What do you-," Joey started, then it hit her that Pacey probably thought she and Dawson were together, that's what he thought when he left, "No, I think you have the wrong idea. Dawson and I aren't together. He lives in California and I live in Chicago."  
  
"That's just geography, besides, you're here together aren't you? You may have been the smart one in high school but I have learned a few things in the past ten years."  
  
"Yes, we're here now but only because the person I was supposed to come with bailed on me and Dawson happened to be in town and could come. I haven't even seen him in a couple years and that he is engaged to a wonderful woman named Andrea. Dawson ran into my boss at a conference and they set up a meeting between the two of us as a surprise. This is all coincidence, nothing more. Dawson and I have been over for years and that is for the best."  
  
"I see," Pacey shrugged, "So, what happened with you guys, when I left you were well on your way to getting back together."  
  
"When you left, yeah, let's talk about that, Pacey. One day you are in Capeside and the next you are gone and no one hears from you again. What's that about?" Joey glared across the table at Pacey, her unrealized anger overpowering every other emotion she was feeling. "I don't know what I was supposed to think about that, but you didn't give me a chance to do anything."  
  
"I knew what you were going to do even if you didn't," Pacey spat back at her, "You had wanted Dawson forever and I thought I would just clear the pathway back to him. It's funny that when I see you again, after all this time, you are with him."  
  
Joey chose her words carefully, wanting to make sure her point came through loud and clear, "Pacey, you obviously did not know my heart then and you are wrong about it now. Get over it–I have. I am not in love with Dawson and I haven't been since I was 16." Joey lifted her glass and closed her eyes as the beer slid down her throat. Putting the glass down and returning Pacey's icy glare, she smiled and said, "Now let's play nice and catch up like normal people."  
  
As Pacey opened his mouth to reply, Dawson walked up smiling, "Hey you two, I haven't missed anything good, have I?"  
  
"Dawson, I was just telling Pacey about your fiancé, but you should probably take over considering you are the one marrying the lucky lady," Joey smiled sweetly, not letting on that she was the slightest bit upset.  
  
Dawson started chattering on about Andrea and Pacey looked convinced that he was in love and that Dawson and Joey were a thing of the past. Joey told the men a couple anecdotes about finicky clients and about Maxine, trusted assistant. Even Pacey laughed at Maxine's fixation on men and their interaction with Joey. Pacey told them that he had indeed joined the Peace Corp for a few years and had lived in a former Soviet Republic country. It was during that time that his writing started, he had kept a journal and would write about Capeside and the people he had left behind there. He had moved to Michigan three years ago and had been living there writing and enjoying life. When Dawson pressed him about why he never let anyone know where he was, Pacey shrugged off the question by saying that because of the writer thing he tended to keep to himself and didn't want to make a big deal out of it.  
  
All in all the night went well and had Joey not been a participant in the earlier conversation she would have thought everything was perfectly normal. They were just three old friends catching up on life and where it had taken them since high school. And that is what they were, even if Pacey wouldn't look her in the eye.  
  
"Pace, you are going to love this, I know how you liked picking on Joey in your heyday. Ask Joey about her current boyfriend, Kevin, they are just too cute, in a dull, yuppie sort of way." Dawson smirked has Joey's jaw dropped.  
  
"Gee, tell me what you really think, Dawson," Joey narrowed her eyes and looked at her blond friend.  
  
"Jo, do tell, this sounds like something I might enjoy," Pacey said, finally looking her in the eye and smiling.  
  
"I will not stoop to your level. The arrangement we have is fine."  
  
"What was that you said? Arrangement? Sounds super to me," Dawson mimicked while Pacey laughed. "But, I'll drop it, for now. I hate to say it, but I am beat and sleep sounds so good, especially if we're skiing tomorrow. Hey, why don't you join us, Pace, we can torture Joey some more. What do you say, it will be just like old times."  
  
"I'm sure that Pacey has some writer things to do tomorrow, you have that seminar right?"  
  
"I do, but until the afternoon. I would love to ski in the morning with you two," Pacey said sweetly, "Why don't we meet by the first lift at 9:30? The lifts don't normally open until 10 but I know people and we can make the first runs down."  
  
"Great," Dawson grinned, "Works for me, how 'bout you, Jo?"  
  
"Sure, great, whatever."  
  
"Ever the ambassador of enthusiasm, that's our Jo." Dawson laughed and playfully punched Joey in the arm as he stood up. "I'll take care of our tab if you two want to hit the sack."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's taken care of, just another perk of being a local and slightly famous writer." Pacey rolled his eyes and rose from his seat.  
  
Joey joined the two standing men and stuck a smile on her face. Dawson was already heading out the door when Pacey turned on her. "We will finish our conversation some other time, you can count on it. I've got some more things to say that I didn't get a chance to since you were set on putting me in my place."  
  
"Fine by me, Pacey," Joey replied, trying not to let her newfound anger get the best of her, "I've got more to say myself."  
  
Dawson was waiting on the elevator with the door open. "Going up?"  
  
"Penthouse," Pacey said.  
  
"Six." Joey said as she walked on. Dawson punched their numbers and '3' for himself. The elevator doors closed and before she knew it Dawson was saying goodnight and she and Pacey were alone in the elevator. Pacey reached in front of Joey, his arm brushing hers and sending a current down her spine, and pushed the 'Close' button.  
  
Joey turned towards him and sighed, "Look, I don't know why I am so angry with you. Until I saw you tonight I have only ever felt regret. But everything I said was what I meant, though I do need to keep my temper in check. I should also say that I'm sorry."  
  
"That's funny, because I've been mad for so long and now I'm not feeling it as much. Maybe a good night's sleep will clear our heads."  
  
The elevator had stopped and the doors were open at Joey's floor. They started to close and Pacey leaned behind Joey to hit the button to keep the doors open. Joey's heart jumped as she felt Pacey's breath on the back of her neck.  
  
Joey turned again so she was facing Pacey and smiled, "You look good, Pace, you look good."  
  
"I know," Pacey smirked as the elevator doors closed. 


	6. Stranded

Joey woke in the morning feeling no more rested than when she went to bed. She had lay in bed half the night trying to clear her mind and fall asleep. More than once she got out of bed, prepared to go up to the penthouse and finish the conversation she had started with Pacey. Before she got out the door her common sense, or pride, got the better of her and she climbed back in bed. Somewhere close to three in the morning she had dozed off only to see Pacey's face in her dreams. When her alarm went off at 8, she was more than ready to get up.  
  
In the bathroom she flipped the light on and groaned at the face looking back at her in the mirror. "Good lord, you look like death warmed over, Joey, get a grip. He's just Pacey and you are just talking to yourself in the mirror." Joey laughed at herself and turned on the hot water in the shower.  
  
Under the therapeutic pulse of the shower, Joey pondered where her anger towards Pacey came from the night before. In all the time that had passed she had never once been angry with him for leaving, she had always blamed herself. But maybe it was easier to be sad and feel sorry for herself than to feel abandoned and wronged. Who knew - for all her training in psychology and human behavior, she was never very good at figuring out her own.  
  
Stepping out of the steam in the bathroom, Joey glanced at the clock on the nightstand and noticed the message light blinking on the phone sitting next to it. Someone must have just called, it wasn't blinking when I woke up, Joey thought, probably Chris wanting the Pacey scoop.  
  
Joey followed the directions to retrieve her message. Dawson's voice came through in her ear, "Hey Joey, I have some bad news, Andrea's dad is in the hospital in Florida and I am going to drive down to Grand Rapids to catch a flight down to Naples and be with Andrea and her mom. I'm leaving in a few minutes but I already checked and you can rent a car in town to drive back to Chicago with. I don't want you to miss out on skiing and since Pacey is here you won't be alone. I'm really sorry about this but I will probably be back in Chicago after this so we can get some work done on the project. I already talked to Pacey and he said that he would still be meeting you at the lift at 9:30. See you soon, love ya kid! Bye."  
  
"Shit," Joey said, hanging up the phone, "Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do now?"  
  
Spending the whole day alone with Pacey wasn't exactly something she was prepared to do, it would have been heard enough with Dawson there. Thinking maybe she could catch Dawson before he left, Joey picked up the phone and rang down to the desk. "Good morning, I was wondering if I could find out if my friend has checked out yet. His name is Dawson Leery."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Mr. Leery checked out about 20 minutes ago," a friendly woman on the other end of the line informed Joey, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No, thank you," Joey said politely and hung up the phone with a clunk, "Shit."  
  
Joey realized that she was just going to have to make the best of it, up until a day ago the idea of seeing Pacey again would have cheered her up, maybe she could find that mindset again. Her anger was still there but pushing it aside for the purpose of being pleasant company could be a good idea and that was just what she would do. 


	7. Winded

Joey clamped her boots into the bindings on her skies and pulled the goggles down over her eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the trees and it looked to be a beautiful day. With a deep breath, Joey grabbed her poles and pushed herself in the direction of the main chair lift. From a hundred feet away she could see Pacey waiting at the lift, talking to a petite blond in a ski instructor's jacket. A wave of jealousy washed over Joey, but she shook it off and kept skiing towards her destination.  
  
"Good morning," she said a little more cheerily than she meant to sound.  
  
"Hey Jo," Pacey turned away from the blond, who Joey could see was quite pretty once she was closer, "You must not have talked to Dawson."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you're here aren't you? I figured you would have left with him if you had the chance."  
  
"I got a message from Dawson, so no, I didn't talk to him. But I am here so we can make the best of it," Joey smiled at the instructor, "Morning, I'm Joey."  
  
"Hi, I'm Shelly. Nice to meet you. It's a great day you've got for skiing and even better company," Shelly said, jerking her head in Pacey's direction, "Mr. Wilder is a local enigma."  
  
"It is great weather," Joey looked up at the cloudless ski and closed her eyes.  
  
"We'd better get going if we want to get some fresh powder before the ski classes start packing it down," Pacey said, shifting himself around so he was going the same direction as Joey.  
  
Shelly skied with them to the base of the hill but let them ride up alone as she had to stay at the bottom and wait for her first class. Pacey and Joey hopped on the seat as it came around behind them. Joey gasped as they felt the first tug upward, towards the top.  
  
"I love that feeling – the rush of being swept off your feet and being taken towards the peak, I just don't get it often enough," Joey's face reddened when she noticed Pacey raising an eyebrow in her direction, "Come on Pacey, get your mind out of the gutter, we are SKIING."  
  
"Well Dawson did say your guy was a dud. What was his name Kermit? Calvin?"  
  
"Kevin. And we are not talking about him," Joey laughed.  
  
They sat in silence a few minutes, the cold wind hitting their faces and pinkening their cheeks. Joey could feel Pacey's arm pressed against hers and she wished that things could just be simple for one day.  
  
"Jo, why don't we just call a truce for now," Pacey said, as if he were reading her mind, "We can't really talk while we are skiing and we are grown up enough to make pleasant conversation. Besides, once upon a time we were friends, it can't be so long ago that we don't remember how it goes."  
  
'I haven't forgotten a thing,' Joey thought and said out loud, "Sounds good to me, I think that is a great idea."  
  
The lift was nearing the top and they had to prepare to get off. Joey laughed as Pacey's ski got stuck under hers and caused her to do the splits as she got off the lift. Pacey's attempt to untangle himself from Joey only added to the problem and they ended up in a heap on the ground.  
  
"How's that for sweeping you off your feet," Pacey chuckled, "I always had trouble with that one."  
  
Joey just laughed as she got back on her skis, she offered her hand to Pacey, who took it and pulled her back down. Joey screamed and landed on Pacey's chest with a thud, breathing heavily. "Come on, we're never going to get to that fresh powder if we aren't on our feet."  
  
This time Pacey stood first and pulled Joey up after him. Joey absently brushed the snow off of his back and he returned the favor with one quick motion. With a whack on her butt he was off down the slope, shifting easily back and forth. Joey quickly chased after him, gaining on him easily by shooting straight ahead and not schussing back and forth. In a matter of seconds she was skiing alongside him to the edge of the first sharp drop. They each turned sharply and dug in to stop themselves at the top to admire the view.  
  
In front of them and to the right and left was a magnificent view. Joey could see another set of slopes a mile off directly in front of them and to the left and right were miles of trees. Far off in the distance the trees stopped and she assumed that was where Lake Michigan started. "God, it's beautiful," she said, breaking through the quiet.  
  
"Yeah, sure is," Joey turned to look at Pacey and saw that he was looking in her direction and not out at the scene in front of them. Their eyes locked and Joey was afraid to blink because then the moment would be over. Pacey was the first to look away. "Come on, let's ruin the perfect snow."  
  
For the rest of the morning Joey and Pacey skied without incident, at least not between the two of them, Joey did manage to run into a teen who had stopped in the middle of one of the hills to wait for his friends. Joey had been turned, saying something to Pacey about how much fun she was having and before she knew it she was on the ground and rolling, skies flying free of their bindings. She skidded to a stop about ten feet from their initial impact and couldn't move as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Jo… Jo," Joey could hear Pacey's voice before she saw his face come into view over her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I… just," Joey whispered, trying to regulate her breathing, "Give me a minute."  
  
Pacey turned to the teen laying a few feet away and looking rather sheepish at having caused such a problem. He appeared to be fine and was sitting up and looking for his ski which had slid a ways down the hill.  
  
"What in the hell were you thinking, stopping in the middle of a slope," Pacey started yelling, "Don't you know how stupid that is? You could have killed someone if they hit you just right!"  
  
"Pacey, it's alright, I wasn't looking," Joey said as loudly as she could, "It's as much my fault as it is his. And I am okay, just a little wind knocked out of me, no big deal."  
  
Pacey turned his attention back to Joey and pulled her upright, supporting her back with his arm. Joey mustered a smile to try and convince him that all was well, hoping the burning in her lungs would stop soon.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry," the kid said, "Are you all right, ma'am."  
  
"It's Joey and I am fine," Joey grimaced at being called ma'am. "You go on and get your skies before they make it to the bottom."  
  
The young man looked at Pacey, seeking permission to leave. Pacey nodded and waved in the direction of the bottom. "You heard the woman, go." Turning towards Joey he raised an eyebrow, "Are you really alright or are you trying to be tough?"  
  
By this time Joey's breathing had returned to normal, with a slight hitch that had more to do with Pacey's arm being around her than her run in with the teenager. "I really am fine. I can even breath again, so no worries." Joey smiled and took a deep breath to prove her point, ignoring the ache in her side.  
  
"You always were a tough one, Ice Queen."  
  
Joey stuck her tongue out and started to get up, using Pacey's shoulder as a support. Pacey rose next to her, holding onto her right elbow.  
  
"You can let me go, I promise I won't fall down." Joey wiggled her legs to further plead her case. "Look at me go."  
  
"What is that, the chicken dance? That crash did nothing for your dancing skills."  
  
"Shut up, I'll have you know that I am a great dancer, I could dance circles around you!"  
  
"Care to put your money where your mouth is? I know a great place for dancing and I would definitely take you up on that challenge," Pacey said, skiing further down the hill to grab Joey's ski poles. "What do you say, in the spirit of friendship and getting along, are you up for it?"  
  
"You're on, Pacey Witter. But can we go in for lunch now, I am starving!"  
  
"Certainly," Pacey said over his shoulder as he started off down the hill, "See you at the bottom."  
  
Joey smiled at Pacey's back as it sped away from her, his ass was still quite nice. Joey straightened her jacket and started off after Pacey once again trying to ignore the dull ache in her side. "It's just a little post- trauma pain, no big deal." 


	8. Bedwraggled

After lunch Pacey had to lead one of his writer seminars and Joey's ache had turned into a slightly larger pain so she decided to go to her room and take some aspirin and try and sleep it off. Pacey said he would come get her for dinner and dancing in town at six. Joey trudged up to her room and stripped our of her ski clothes down to her silk long johns. Chasing the aspirin down with a glass of water she slipped under the covers of her freshly-made bed and within minutes was dead to the world.  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
Joey woke with a start, looking at the clock in front of her – 6:05. "Crap." Rolling over and wincing as her side rubbed against the bed, Joey swung her legs out of bed and onto the floor. Another knock caused her to yell out, "Hold on, I'm coming."  
  
Joey shuffled over to the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She pulled the door open and stopped at the sight in front of her. Pacey stood in the hallway, gazing off in the direction of the elevator, oblivious to the fact Joey was standing in front of him. The hall light cast shadows over his face and only further highlighted the solid jaw line and dimples that had definitely gotten better with age. He was dressed in khaki colored cargo pants and gray thermal on with a navy t-shirt on over it. The thermal was tight enough to show off the muscles in his arms, not bad. Joey cleared her throat and Pacey turned towards the opened door and burst out laughing.  
  
"You're certainly not dressed to impress, Ms. Potter," Pacey reached up and ran his finger down the side of her face, "And this line across your face is a great look."  
  
Joey realized what she must look like, after all she had been asleep for close to five hours without stirring once and she was still in her long underwear.  
  
"You know me, au natural," Joey grinned, moving aside so Pacey could come inside, "But I might need a few more minutes to perfect the look, so come on in."  
  
"That might be a good idea." Pacey walked into the room and looked around. He glanced over the bed with the covers tossed back and turned back to Joey. "How long have you been sleeping?"  
  
"Since I got upstairs," Joey relented, "I didn't sleep too well last night."  
  
"I see," Pacey nodded, "Me neither. How are you feeling? I see the aspirin bottle on the nightstand, any reason for that?"  
  
Joey hung her head, like a child who has been caught with her hand in the candy jar, "You've found me out, I'm an asprin junkie."  
  
"Seriously, Jo, are you okay?"  
  
"I feel fine, I just have a pain in my side that kind of hurts. And come to think of it, now that you are here I have a pain in my ass."  
  
"Funny girl. Just for that Dr. Pacey is going to have to check that pain out, the one in your side that is, that other one is all in your mind."  
  
Joey backed away from Pacey, crossing her arm protectively in front of her, "No, it's all right, you don't need to check it out."  
  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."  
  
"Oh lord, the writer comes out," Joey said as her back hit the wall, giving her no place to run. Pacey closed in on her and pulled her blocking arm away from her side. Looking at her with a questioning look in his eye, he reached for the edge of her top, Joey relented and gave a small nod. Pacey slowly rolled the shirt up to get a look at her side and let out a low whistle. Joey wasn't as concerned with his reaction as she was with his hand touching the bare skin on her abdomen.  
  
"That's going to be a beauty, you've got quite a bruise there, kiddo," pushing gently against the discolored skin, Pacey asked, "Does that hurt?"  
  
"A little but just because it is bruised, nothing is broken, it's just sore," Joey said trying to get a good look at her side.  
  
"Come here and look in the mirror," Pacey said, taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom.  
  
Standing behind Joey, he lifted her shirt up to reveal a dark purple splotch the size of his hand just below her left breast. Joey gritted her teeth as he pressed on the flesh again, not quite taking her word that it was just a bruise. Pacey raised his gaze to meet Joey's in the mirror; stopping the pressure on her side, he left his hand resting against her skin. The air around them thickened considerably.  
  
Without thinking, Joey brought her right arm across her body and placed her hand over Pacey's, lacing her fingers with his. They stood there, neither one knowing what to say, eyes locked on each other in the mirror. Pacey moved his thumb under the thin silk of her shirt and brushed it along the underside of her satin covered breast. Joey's breath caught in her throat and she felt her knees weakening. Pacey's other arm came around her body, covering her right arm and holding her tight. Joey closed her eyes and leaned back into him, sighing. At that moment, the familiar ring of her cell phone interrupted the deafening silence that was surrounding them.  
  
"I should get that," Joey said reluctantly, feeling Pacey's arms fall away from her. Joey walked out of the bathroom, eyes wide. Grabbing the small, black phone from the dresser she pushed the 'Talk' button.  
  
"This is Joey."  
  
"Josie, it's me," Christy voice rang in her ear, "Just calling to check in on how things are going."  
  
"Chris, hey," Joey said trying to find words to say, "Um… I was just, um, getting ready for dinner, can I, um, call you back later?"  
  
"Um… okay, but when did you become a person incapable of coherent speech? Has something happened? Inquiring minds want to know."  
  
"Thanks so much," Joey said, ignoring Christy's questions, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Joey hit the 'End' button before Christy could respond and turned the phone off. Turning back towards the bathroom and stopped when she saw Pacey standing in the doorway.  
  
"You should get ready for dinner, though I might let you off the hook with the dancing, seeing as how you are handicapped," Pacey said with a small smile, "I wouldn't want you to have an excuse to blame your losing the dance-off on."  
  
"Pacey…"  
  
"No, no arguments, there will be no dancing tonight," Pacey said, silencing her, "Now get ready, I am starving and you are the only thing standing between me and a burger."  
  
Joey saw that the moment was over so she grabbed a pair of jeans and wool sweater from her suitcase and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Shaking her head to clear it she looked in the mirror and sighed. She still wanted him, that much was certain. 


	9. Rocking Horse

Pacey snuck a look at Joey out of the corner of his eye as he pulled his Range Rover into a parking spot near the entrance to his favorite bar in town, The Rocking Horse. They had made the 10-minute drive in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Joey smiled when she saw the sign in front of the SUV, "Your very own parking spot, how sweet. Come here often?"  
  
Pacey laughed and sheepishly shook his head, "Frank, the owner insisted on putting that up because they don't get many celebrities around here. I really think he just wanted to stake a claim on me so I would feel bad enjoying a beer somewhere else. But the food is above average and it reminds me of Capeside."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone knows everyone and it feels more East Coast-y than Midwestern, you'll see once we get inside."  
  
Pacey and Joey both opened their doors and got out of the car. Pacey half- jogged around the vehicle so he could grab the door and hold it open for her to go inside the bar. Joey just raised her eyebrow in his direction and walked inside. On the other side of the door Joey immediately understood what Pacey had been talking about. There was something very East Coast about the décor, more than anything The Rocking Horse reminded her of the Ice House, her family's former restaurant that had burned down her sophomore year of high school. Joey had spent many hours of her life waiting tables and avoiding being picked on by Pacey who had gotten a job there for the sole purpose of annoying Joey.  
  
Joey smiled at a grandfatherly man who had seen them come in and was making his way towards the door. His crinkled eyes and ready smile made Joey feel instantly welcomed.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite customer," he said, shaking Pacey's hand vigorously, "And who is this with you, Andrew?"  
  
"Frank Rocker, meet Josephine Potter and vice versa."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Josephine. Any friend of this guy here is a friend of mine especially if they are as pretty as you," Frank grabbed Joey into a tight hug, hitting her sore ribs and causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Pacey noticed this and tugged at Frank's shoulder.  
  
"You'd better be careful with this one, she had a run in with a crazy kid on the hill today and is feeling a little worse for the wear."  
  
"No, I'm all right," Joey said quickly has Frank released her, "And please, call me Joey."  
  
"Well, Joey, let's get you a drink to dull the pain. What's your desired medication?"  
  
"Do you have any hard cider?"  
  
"Absolutely," Frank said with a twinkle in his eye, "And your usual, Andrew?"  
  
Pacey nodded and took Joey's hand to lead her toward a table in the back of the bar. Along the way Joey saw quite a few photos of Pacey with people who assumed were also regulars at the Rocking Horse. Pacey looked genuinely happy and at ease with the people in the pictures. Joey was most intrigued by one of Pacey and an attractive blond; Pacey had his arm casually thrown around the woman's shoulders and she was looking at him adoringly while he smiled for the camera.  
  
"Who's this, Pace," Joey asked, trying to sound innocent and not letting the jealousy she felt come out in her voice.  
  
"Who," Pacey said, glancing at the picture, "Oh, Margaret, she lives a mile or so up the road from here."  
  
His short answer left Joey wondering if there was more to be told but decided to drop it when she saw Frank approaching with two mugs of amber colored liquid. With flourish he set the two glasses down in front of Joey and Pacey. "These two are on the house, just as long as you make him buy a few more rounds, Joey."  
  
"Thanks, Frank. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Hey, Frank, can you get us two burgers with the works," Pacey asked, "And a basket of fries?"  
  
"Sure thing, anything for my star."  
  
Joey laughed as Frank danced a little jog across the dance floor to a table across the way and started chatting with a table of men sitting there. Pacey just shook his head and lifted his glass.  
  
After dinner, Joey and Pacey sat at their table watching the couples gathered on the dance floor. A live band had set up at one end of the bar and was doing covers of songs from the 80s and 90s.  
  
"This is nice, Pacey, I can totally see you in a place like this and I mean that in a good way. It has so much character and seems like it would be very inspiring."  
  
"Yeah, I like it. But you, you spent your childhood trying to get out of a place like this and now you live in the big city, you wouldn't want to be here."  
  
"I don't know," Joey paused, "Now that I know what was out there I know that it wasn't Capeside that was holding me back but me. I've outgrown the need to get away and know that I just need to be happy with myself."  
  
"Well, well, Josephine as finally found herself and it doesn't hurt that you have this nice life in Chicago. Great job, great boyfriend and great apartment no doubt," Pacey's voice was turning bitter, "What more could a girl want?"  
  
"Sounds great doesn't it," Joey said evenly, "But you're wrong, I don't have it all, it may seem like I do but if I did then I would be content and I'm not. I just know that it wasn't Capeside that made me unhappy, it was me. I'm still working on it though and maybe I will be successful, who knows. Are you happy?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Pacey shrugged, "Life has been good to me and I am at peace with the world, that's all I can ask for. So, are things serious with what's-his-name?"  
  
"Kevin. No, I mean, we've been dating for a while now but it isn't going anywhere, it's just convenient and it fits in my life."  
  
"How romantic, Jo, 'he fits.' You better stop me before I break out the box of tissues."  
  
"Oh shut up, you're as bad as Dawson. Is it so hard to believe that I just don't care that it isn't the romance of the century?"  
  
"I don't know, but you always used to thrive on drama, look at you and Dawson. Whatever it was it sure wasn't a matter of convenience."  
  
"I've changed, it happens, I'm not the same person I used to be and I don't have the energy to put my all into a guy anymore, you just lose yourself."  
  
"That's too bad, I kind of liked that girl who loved without abandon and with passion," Pacey pushed back from the table, picking up their empty glasses, "Besides, it's only when you let yourself get lost that you can find out who you really are."  
  
Joey started to answer but Pacey was already making his way towards the bar to get their glasses refilled. 'Arrrgh,' Joey growled to herself, 'He can still push my buttons.' Joey's thoughts were interrupted by one of the men coming over to her table from the group Frank had been talking to.  
  
"Hey there, Frank told me to come over and introduce myself but I thought I would do one better and ask you to dance. My name is Mike," Mike was taller and lankier than Pacey, but fairly good-looking. Sensing Joey's hesitation, he continued, "I'm a friend of Andrew's and I don't think he would mind, if anything he would be jealous."  
  
"Mike, you knew the right thing to say," Joey grinned and took the hand Mike had extended in front of him, "I'm Joey, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Once she was on her feet, Joey could feel the effects of the alcohol and the pain medicine in her system and had to put her hand on the back of her chair to catch her balance. Shaking her head once to clear it she followed Mike to the dance floor.  
  
Mike thankfully wrapped his arm around Joey's good side and moved her around the dance floor. He asked Joey where she was from and what had brought her up to Michigan. Joey answered his questions while she watched Pacey returning from the bar with two fresh glasses. He got a confused look on his face when he saw the empty table and turned to look around the room for Joey. After a few moments he spotted her in Mike's arms, his eyes locking with Joey's. At that moment Mike chose to spin Joey around making it so he was now facing Pacey's direction.  
  
"Uh oh, I am getting quite a look from your friend, Andrew, I think it worked, he is jealous."  
  
"He can handle it," Joey laughed, "It's just a dance."  
  
Mike laughed and continued to spin her around the floor. The band faded out and started playing a slower song that Joey instantly recognized as the one that was playing in the car the day Pacey had pulled over along the side of the road and kissed her. She closed her eyes and could vividly see his face as it had looked that day and when she opened them again he was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me, Mike, but do you mind if I cut it? She's not even supposed to be dancing but since she came her with me and she is on the dance floor I would at least like to take advantage of it."  
  
Mike stepped aside and motioned Pacey towards Joey, "Thanks for the dance, Joey, maybe we can do it again."  
  
"You're welcome, Mike. It was my pleasure," Joey said politely and looked at Pacey to see if his face showed any sign that he remembered the song that was playing.  
  
Pacey tucked his left arm around her waist and took her hand with his right one. Joey wrapped her free arm around his neck and smiled at Pacey. She didn't know if it was the four beers she had had or the closeness to Pacey that was making her head spin but either way she found that she was feeling unsteady on her feet. Sensing this, Pacey's tightened his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. Without a word, Joey brought her check against his, feeling his breath on her ear. Pacey brought their connected hands in so they were resting together on his chest and began gently rubbing the back of her fingers with his thumb. Before she knew it the song was over and another faster tempo song had started. Joey sighed and lifted her head so she could look Pacey in the eye.  
  
"I always loved that song," Pacey said before she could say a word. His hand dropped from her waist, "We should get you back to the hotel, you look beat."  
  
"What about the beers you just got," Joey asked, not wanting to leave this place or even move from the dance floor, "We should at least drink those."  
  
"Do you think you can handle it? Especially considering I practically had to hold you up just now."  
  
"Oh please, I could drink you under the table," Joey smirked, glad Pacey hadn't thought her unsteadiness was a reaction to him, "Though from the number of pictures on the wall, I'd say you've had a little more practice than me, besides that you started earlier in life that I did."  
  
"Okay, one last round, but then I am cutting you off," Pacey laughed, "You are already getting too friendly with the locals."  
  
Joey and Pacey headed back to their table and downed their drinks quickly, Joey's head reeling as she took her last gulp. Pacey smiled at her across the table, well aware that she was too far gone while he had only had two beers that night. Joey returned Pacey's grin and tilted her head to the side, watching him through half open eyes.  
  
"Okay, you can take me now… to the hotel I mean."  
  
"Come on, Jo," Pacey laughed as he stuck his arm under hers and pulled her out of her chair, "I'm not going to carry you to the car."  
  
"Take care of that one, Andrew," Frank called after the departing pair, "She seems like a nice one and she's damn pretty, too."  
  
"Will do, Frank. See you in a few days." 


	10. Awakenings

Joey woke up, not having a clue where she was or how she had gotten there. She heard the faint sound of someone breathing off to her left, though it could have been the pounding in her head. 'God, what did I drink, or how much of whatever it was.' She had vague memories of going to dinner but nothing past her few two beers or laughing at a story Pacey had been telling her about a 'number-one fan' who had mailed him her g-string to him so he could sign it and send it back to her. Had beer come shooting out of her nose, maybe, but who knew. Joey groaned as she rolled over and checked out the time on the bedside clock, 3:24. "Oy vey, what an ugly hour."  
  
Joey tried closing her eyes again and falling back asleep, she'd worry about where she was in the morning, she certainly didn't think anything was going to happen until then. It was no use, she was too thirsty and she really had to pee. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and her feet hit the floor with a thud. The ache in her side reminded her of the earlier run-in on the slopes, something that seemed like it happened days ago instead of a little over twelve hours. She trudged into the bathroom, shutting the door and flipping on the light all in one motion. Squinting her eyes to shield them from the fluorescent lights, she took a look at herself in the mirror, and laughed out loud at what she saw. Three separate bunches of hair were standing up at various angles on her head and her watch had left an indent along her right cheek. After doing her business she felt more awake as she opened the door and turned off the light, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness again.  
  
Walking back into the main room, her eyes fell on the couch and its sleeping occupant. It was obvious Pacey had been watching her, just like he had all those years ago. His back was propped against the arm of the sofa and his neck bent over to the left in an incredibly uncomfortable-looking position; no one would sleep that way purposely. Joey crept back across the room and sat down on the floor in front of Pacey.  
  
Joey couldn't help but notice how good looking he really was, especially close up. There was no doubt he was handsome but face to face, up close and personal, he was something else. The dimple in his right cheek was present even when he wasn't smiling and the nose that had always been too big when he was younger was right at home on his grown-up face. Long lashes adorned the tips of his eyelids and Joey knew without having to see them that his eyes held a story all their own. A strong, square jaw outlined the bottom of his face and there was a small scar cutting across his left eyebrow.  
  
A smile played at Joey's lips as she remembered the origins of that scar; they had been playing baseball in Dawson's backyard when they were 11 and Pacey had told Joey that she ran like a girl, which she undoubtedly did but didn't like having that fact pointed out to her so she had thrown the baseball at him, aiming for his arm but her aim was not very good (another thing Pacey had pointed out in earlier games) and she had beaned him above the eye. Blood had instantly started pouring out where she had split the skin, she couldn't aim but she could throw with power, especially when she was provoked. Pacey had fallen to the ground, more to frighten Joey than anything, and started hollering that he was going to die. Joey had ran into the Leery's house, looking more girlish than ever with her arms flying and screamed for Dawson's mom to call the paramedics. Behind her she heard Pacey's shouts melt into laughter and she had been so angry that not only had Pacey tricked her but that she had actually felt bad for him. And now here she was, remembering that and feeling a familiar rush of emotion, caring for Pacey, loving him more than she would have ever thought possible and hating him at the same time.  
  
His left arm had fallen off the couch and was resting on the floor and Joey ran her hand down it lightly. Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand again and brought it to the side of his Pacey, running her thumb along his lower lip. Joey pulled herself onto her knees and leaned forward to press her lips against his.  
  
Joey jerked her head back when she felt Pacey stir. She raised her eyes to meet his and opened her mouth to explain only to have it silenced by his lips being pressed against hers. Pacey's mouth still felt the same: full, powerful and all together wonderful. It opened slightly as she ran her tongue along his lips, asking to come in. Pacey reached down and pulled her from the floor and onto his lap, keeping a firm grip on her arms, holding her close to him. Joey released Pacey's mouth long enough to move one leg on each side of his hips and went back to kissing him with more hunger than before.  
  
They had never been low in passion and time certainly hadn't put out the fire, in fact, it seemed fueled by it. After a few minutes Joey had to break away to catch her breath. Pacey lips skimmed down her neck and up again, causing her to lose the breath she was trying so desperately to find. It was a lost cause as his hands reached under her wool sweater and ran up her back, pulling her even closer.  
  
Joey squeezed her eyes closed and opened them again. Taking Pacey's head in both of her hands she lifted it up to meet her gaze. "Do you really want this? Because I do and I don't know if I can stand it if you stop and leave me again. We have both grown up since Capeside and I think we can do this but it doesn't matter unless you agree with me Pacey."  
  
Pacey smiled slightly and leaned his forehead against Joey's. "I really want this, but not tonight, I think we need a little more time to get used to each other again. But don't worry, if tonight is a sign of anything, being with you in every possible way isn't something I can or will avoid for long. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, as long as you do me one favor," Joey smiled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Come sleep with me, you just don't look comfortable on this couch." 


	11. Lucky Girl

Joey opened her eyes in the morning, this time knowing exactly where she was and who she was with. She was surprised to find that Pacey wasn't in the bed with her any longer. Joey swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed her hair out of her face. The room was empty. On the bedside table Joey saw a piece of resort stationary with her name on the top, next to it was a room key, probably hers.  
  
Jo – Hope you feel better this morning. I found your key down in the car. I have a seminar this morning that gets over about noon, I'm free to leave for Chicago after that if you want to go. We can grab lunch before we leave, I'm sure you have a couple fans at the Rocking Horse that would love to see you. I'll come up when I'm done. – Pacey  
  
He was acting like nothing had happened the night before, which annoyed her more than anything. She had really thought they had gotten somewhere last night, but maybe in the light of day he was having second thoughts. At least they hadn't had sex, which would have just messed everything up that was unresolved. But if he was going to pretend nothing happen then she would follow his lead.  
  
Checking the clock she saw that if she hurried she could shower, get ready and catch the last half of Pacey's seminar. It would be interesting to see him action.  
  
After a quick shower and a short call to Chris's answering machine to tell her that she was all right, Joey was downstairs in the lobby and standing in front of the door to the room where Pacey, Andrew Wilder rather, was holding his seminar. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. She found herself standing in the back of a dark room, packed mostly with women and a small handful of men. Pacey was standing at the front of the room, a Power Point presentation glowing on the wall behind him. In the darkened room he couldn't see her standing there. He was talking about characterization and how he came up with different people to write about each time.  
  
"I always get asked one question every time I do something like this so I am going to beat you all to the punch and answer it before you get a chance to ask it," Pacey grinned, "Do I ever use people I know for inspiration. The answer is yes. I think of the kid who used to make fun of me in high school and I make him a creep in one of my books or give him an impotence problem."  
  
Pacey paused for laughter from the audience, "Those are the easy people to write about, the unsavory characters, the people you don't like. But what's harder is writing about the people you care about, the people who touch your lives in a positive way."  
  
"The thing that makes it hard is not putting them on too much of a pedestal, remembering all the good things without tempering them with the reality that people aren't perfect, giving them character flaws. Everyone has something bad about them, even the people you love the most. Grandma may be the sweetest gal but she could have terrible halitosis."  
  
The group responded with another laugh; Pacey was certainly charming when he wanted to be. A woman near the front raised her hand and Pacey called on her. She was wondering if "Andrew" ever "reused" people in different books.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Pacey smiled, looked up at the ceiling and continued, "There was this girl I knew growing up, she was a tomboy but the girl next door rolled into one. She used to give me hell when we were kids but so was so beautiful I forgave her ever time and picked on her like crazy. She's definitely inspired me and I have managed to use some of her in every heroine I've written. Whether it's the chestnut color of her hair, the way she chews on her lip when she's concentrating, or the simple way she carries herself through a room, oblivious to the heads she is turning."  
  
Joey let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and dropped her lower lip from between her teeth. She sighed and an older woman standing to her left smiled at her and whispered, "God, isn't he great, what I wouldn't give to be that girl."  
  
"Yeah, lucky girl," Joey smiled, trying to ignore the irony. Pacey had continued on at the front, asking for the lights to be turned back on. Joey slipped out the door as Pacey started leading everyone through writing character descriptions. She paused halfway out, looked back and found Pacey watching her leave, a shiver flew down her spine as she let the door close behind her. 


	12. The Beginning

She was standing in front of the elevators when Pacey caught up with her. "Hey, there you are."  
  
"Yeah, here I am," Joey shrugged, "Is there any more that you would like to share about me or am I not a big enough audience for you?"  
  
"Come on, Jo, it's not like I knew you were in there. Besides, it's my writing and despite everything you did inspire it."  
  
"Pacey, I'm not mad that you talked about me, that's not it. I was just hurt when you were gone this morning, I didn't expect that and instantly thought the worst," Joey furrowed her brow, unsure of what to say next.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Pacey stepped inside, leaving Joey standing in the hallway staring at him in disbelief. As she opened her mouth to protest Pacey grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This is better," Pacey grinned as he leaned forward and hit the penthouse button, "Not so public."  
  
"What does that matter?"  
  
"If we were in public I wouldn't be able to do this," Pacey whispered huskily as he reached out and pulled Joey against him, brushing his lips against hers, "This is what I want. Now. Always."  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"You did. Watching you listen to me talk about you and seeing you chewing on your lip," Pacey ran his left forefinger across her lower lip, "And I realized that you are still the person I loved, and the person I love now. Do you love me?"  
  
Joey looked into Pacey's clear blue eyes, "Yes."  
  
Pacey tilted his head so his forehead was resting against Joey's, "All right then. It's settled."  
  
Joey was about to ask what was settled when the elevator stopped at Pacey's floor and the door opened. Pacey walked forward, forcing Joey to move backwards, their actions resembling an awkward dance. Thankfully Pacey's room wasn't too far down the hall and while Pacey fumbled for his key, Joey busied herself with getting reacquainted with his neck and collarbone. Pacey cursed under his breath as he dropped the key.  
  
"Jo, you keep that up and we are never getting inside. Though I am not adverse to putting on a show in the hallway."  
  
"Like that wouldn't make the headlines – 'Famed writer Andrew Wilder gets it on with adoring fan in Michigan hotel' – I wouldn't want to be fodder for the gossip mills."  
  
"You'd love it," Pacey laughed, "Besides, it would do wonders for my sales figures."  
  
Pacey finally got the door open and pushed Joey backwards and into the room. Joey reached behind him and shut the door with a quick shove. The continued to make their way across the room in the general direction of the bed, alternately kissing each others' mouths, faces and necks. Joey felt the bed hit the backs of the legs and fell backwards, pulling Pacey down on top of her.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want," Pacey asked, looking down on her and sweeping her hair away from her face.  
  
"I'm sure that this is all I have ever wanted – to be with you like this," Joey sighed, "God, I feel like this is my first time."  
  
"I don't know, you seem pretty experienced to me," Pacey laughed.  
  
"Leave it to you to make me laugh at a time like this."  
  
"Sch-weetie, there is no better time."  
  
Pacey leaned in and kissed her; it was a kiss that started out sweet and slow, as he sucked in her lower lip and brushed his tongue over it and then moved deeper as they both opened wider, taking in more and more of the other. Joey started unbuttoning Pacey's denim shirt, pulling it off his shoulders as she went. Underneath he wore a plain white t-shirt that she pulled off in one quick motion, causing their mouths to part for one brief second. Pacey mimicked her actions and striped off her sweater and thermal undershirt. The sight of the pink satin bra she was wearing caused a reaction like pouring lighter fluid on an already burning fire and Pacey immediately began taking off Joey's black leggings, revealing a matching thong. Joey reached down and undid Pacey's belt and pulled his khakis down as he kicked off his shoes and then his pants. As undressed as they were it didn't seem like they had enough skin touching and each of them pulled of the remaining items the other was wearing.  
  
"God, I want you. You have no idea," Joey said, pulling her mouth away from his for a brief moment.  
  
"You have never looked more beautiful," Pacey whispered into her ear, kissing her eyelids, "This could not have turned out more perfect."  
  
"Pacey," Joey whispered, "This is only the beginning." 


End file.
